Watch Out!
by amefurin
Summary: Kuroo acapkali waswas melihat Kenma berjalan sambil main game. "Kenma, kalau jalan lihat ke depan, nanti kau bisa nab—OUCH!"


_Disclaimer_: Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**Watch Out!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Tokyo. Seperti hari-hari biasa, Kuroo dan Kenma berjalan santai, membelah hilir mudik manusia dan lalu lalang kendaraan yang sarat kesibukan, menuju Nekoma sekolah tercinta.

Dan seperti biasa pula, alih-alih menatap lurus jalanan di depannya, Kenma malah menundukkan kepala, mencurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada _game console _di tangan.

"Kenma, kalau jalan lihat ke depan. Tuh, ada kotoran anjing menunggu untuk kau injak."

Dilihat dari lebar konstan langkah kaki Kenma, seharusnya langkahnya jatuh tepat pada kotoran anjing di depannya. Ajaibnya, ia berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna. Padahal Kuroo yakin benar, pandangan Kenma terhalang oleh _game console _yang dipegangnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Inilah kemampuan misterius Kenma yang membuat Kuroo penasaran setengah mati. Kenma ahli bermain _game_, Kuroo mengerti. Ahli mengamati orang lain, Kuroo pun mengerti. Ahli menyusun strategi dalam pertandingan voli, Kuroo juga mengerti. Tapi, ahli berjalan sambil bermain _game _dan berhasil menghindari seluruh _obstacle _yang merintangi, sekalipun mata tak mengawasi? Kuroo sungguh tak bisa mengerti.

"Kenma, kau selalu bermain _game _sambil berjalan, tapi kenapa tak pernah menabrak, atau tersandung, atau terpeleset?"

Kenma hanya tersenyum simpul. "Jangan remehkan kemampuan _gamer_."

Setiap kali ditanya, jawabannya selalu demikian. Diutarakan dengan senyuman penuh rahasia, membuat Kuroo bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Kenma punya mata ketiga? Sebuah kemampuan supernatural, kedua mata fokus pada _game, _sementara mata ketiganya mengawasi jalanan di depannya? Ah, barangkali Kuroo begitu putus asa sampai sebegini mengada-ada.

Sampai di sebuah persimpangan, seorang anak kecil mendadak muncul dari balik tikungan, melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

Kuroo baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk meneriakkan kata 'awas' kepada Kenma, namun—

_Set!_ Tanpa diperingatkan pun, Kenma sigap bergeser ke samping, lagi-lagi menghindar dengan mulus. Kuroo semakin dibuat terheran-heran. Mengantisipasi kemungkinan mendadak pun Kenma bisa. Padahal kepalanya menunduk dan matanya tak memandang jalan. Sungguh kekuatan sakti mandraguna, pikir Kuroo hiperbola.

"Itu berbahaya, Kenma. Beruntung yang lewat cuma anak kecil, bukan mobil. Berhentilah main _game _sambil berjalan, nanti kau bisa nabrak."

"Tanggung. Sebentar lagi, sampai _save point_."

Seraya melanjutkan langkah, Kuroo sibuk mengamati Kenma. Mencari-cari celah, barangkali Kenma diam-diam mengalihkan pandangan sesekali untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah langkah. Kenyataannya tidak demikian. Sepasang mata yang lebar itu, tidak teralihkan sedikit pun dari _game _di hadapannya. Daya konsentrasi yang luar biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau dilihat-lihat, Kenma manis juga. Kuroo jadi salah fokus. Memperhatikan dari samping profil wajah Kenma. Garis wajahnya yang halus, hidung kecil namun bangir, bibir tipis yang terkatup cantik. Matanya itu, mata yang keemasan, secerah matahari ketika baru saja merekah di garis cakrawala. Kalau tertimpa cahaya, mata itu bisa berkilat serupa mata kucing. Wajah tirus yang dibingkai surai pirang sepanjang leher. Beberapa helai anak rambut jatuh di wajah, alangkah indah. Semburat hitam di puncak kepala akibat enggan memperbarui warna cat rambutnya, membuat Kuroo tanpa sadar mengasosiasikan Kenma dengan sepotong _pudding_ berbalut guyuran karamel, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kuro, awas."

Kata itu—awas—seharusnya diucapkan dengan keras, kalau perlu suara dinaikkan dua oktaf, sebagai sebuah peringatan akan adanya bahaya. _Seharusnya_. Namun Kenma mengucapkannya dengan suara sedatar kayu talenan, pelan macam kucing kelaparan. Kuroo tak paham, menoleh ke depan, dan—

KLANG.

"OUCH!"

Sebuah plang toko roti melintang di tengah jalan, dipasang pada ketinggian seratus delapan puluh lima senti. Barangkali dipasang sambil mengantuk sebab tidak memperhitungkan keamanan orang yang melintas di depannya. Kuroo, yang kebetulan memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, dan kebetulan juga sedang kurang waspada akibat terlena _plus _baper mengamati Kenma, sukses mencium plang itu dengan dahinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Kenma mengalihkan pandangan dari _game_, menoleh pada Kuroo, dan sontak tertawa.

"Pffftt—"

"Kenma sialan, jangan ketawa! Kenapa kau tidak memperingatkanku?!" Kuroo jengkel mengusap-usap dahinya yang membiru.

Kenma menutup mulut, berusaha keras menahan tawa. Tapi apa daya, insiden Kuroo menabrak plang tampak begitu menggelikan. Pemuda malang yang berniat baik ingin memperingatkannya, namun justru sendirinya yang kena. Macam bendungan jebol, tawa menyembur begitu saja dari mulut Kenma.

"Hahahahaha-"

Saking gelinya Kenma sampai berjongkok di tengah jalan, memegangi perutnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang langka, bisa dipastikan Yamamoto akan menganga dan Yaku akan menangis bahagia apabila mereka di sini dan melihat seorang Kozume Kenma lepas tertawa.

"Kuro, makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan."

"Kenma tutup mulut!"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
